Love Potions
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Sixth year is when everybody finally gets to study love potions. But what happens when an infected batch of Amortentia is accidentally distributed amongst the students? Please read and review.


**A/N: Yes I know, it's another new story, but if it's any consolation everything I've worked on after writing this chapter has been for projects I've already started. Anyway let's get down to business. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I really don't. i just enjoy creating stories with other people's characters. Anyway I hope you like it.**

The dungeons weren't usually the warmest of places, and today was no exception. Lily huddled closer to her cauldron, hoping that the flames from the base would help to keep her warm. It wasn't enough, she pulled her robes tighter around her body and cursed the fact that she had decided to take Potions for NEWTs. The only benefit was that this was the only class she didn't share with Potter, and that meant she was free from his constant requests to go on a date. The only one of the Marauders who did take Potions was Remus, which Lily didn't mind. She got on well with Remus, and he made an excellent Potions partner. He was smart, funny and best of all he was the only one who had never questioned the friendship that she had shared with Severus. Remus had always accepted Lily's decisions.

Lily was jolted from her train of thought by the arrival of Professor Slughorn, a jovial man who followed his stomach into the room. Several of the students said that he looked like a walrus. Lily couldn't help agreeing with them, but she had to admit that she liked Professor Slughorn. He ran a little club for his favourite students, those who he thought would go on to achieve something, and Lily was proud to say that she was one of them. He was the only professor who didn't talk down to her, or treat her like she was a second class student because of her blood status. Lily couldn't help that she a muggleborn. Plus anyway surely she was living proof that muggleborn witches were just as powerful, if not more so, than pureblood ones. She came top in nearly every class, and no spell had challenged her too much yet.

There were three cauldrons bubbling away at the front of the class, and Lily could easily guess what they were studying today. She was particularly glad now that she didn't have Potions with Potter; otherwise she knew he would be absolutely unbearable today. They were studying love potions, and Lily knew this by the aromas that were filling the classroom. She looked down as Remus passed a note to her across the table. His neat cursive handwriting only spanned a few lines this time. _So Amortentia then? Guess how I knew? I could smell wet dog, rose petals and the smell of fresh earth after rain. What can you smell?_ Lily didn't have a chance to reply before Slughorn started speaking.

"So who can tell which of these potions," he gestured towards the cauldrons, "is the most potent?"

It came as no surprise to anyone that Lily's was the first hand to fly into the air. "That would be the potion on the far right. It's Amortentia. Amortentia is easily recognisable by its mother of pearl sheen, and the characteristic smoke spirals rising into the air. Also Amortentia smells differently to each of us, generally giving us the three scents of what most attracts us." Lily flushed as she continued, "For me there's the smell of new books, spearmint toothpaste and broomstick wax." Lily missed the grin that flashed on Remus' face.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor Miss Evans," Slughorn said with a jovial smile. "Now what I want you all to do today is to try your hand at brewing your own Amortentia. You'll find the recipe on page six of Advanced Potion Making. You have half an hour."

Lily and Remus opened their textbooks and got straight down to work with Remus collecting the necessary ingredients from the store cupboards whilst Lily jotted down the theory. She looked up as her friend returned, his arms brimming with different ingredients. The two of them worked quickly, cracking jokes and by the time Professor Slughorn came round to inspect everybody's work they had a perfect potion brewing between them.

As Lily took a sample up to Professor Slughorn's desk she failed to notice Remus fill a second flask with the potion and slip it into his robes. When Lily returned he smiled at her, and they turned back to each other chatting about their assignments for other classes.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, they help me to grow as a writer and I enjoy reading them. If you want to keep up to date with the projects that I'm working on then please feel free to follow my writer's account on Twitter SRWfanfiction, or if you're really bored you can follow my personal account MalfoyChristina.**


End file.
